


Still Cold?

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [11]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Episode 2, F/M, Fucking, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and his love take a hike through the hilly countryside outside Devon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Cold?

Her chest burned with the day’s exertion. She wasn’t built for this kind of thing. Damn Jonathan for being so bloody athletic and charming. He didn’t even look winded or tired. And that brilliant smile of his had talked her into it. A walk along the ocean, he said.  
They’d climbed over the seaside rocks. He’d caught her each time she’d tripped or stumbled which she had to admit was gentlemanly and incredibly sexy. He’d held her from behind as they watched waves crash in the midmorning sun. Then he’d said come on. Off they went, hiking over the hills in the countryside that surrounded his rented cottage.  
“Come on, darling.”  
“Jonathan, I’m exhausted. Some of us aren’t specimens of physical fitness.”  
He laughed. “Just a bit further, my love. I want to show you something.”  
“Oh alright, you charming bastard.” Again, he laughed. She held onto his hand as they trekked down the hill to the water’s edge. Her reluctance melted away. “Oh Jonathan, this is beautiful…”  
“Not as beautiful as you, darling.” He cupped her face and tipped it up so their lips met. Her eyes slipped closed, losing herself in the touch of his lips and his tongue tangling with hers. His hands moved to her neck then down under her jacket on her shoulders. “Strip.”  
She laughed. “Jonathan, we can’t. What if someone sees us?”  
“What if they do?” He pushed her jacket off her shoulders then pulled her shirt free of her jeans. “Now strip.”  
“But it’s cold.”  
He slipped his hand into the back of her pants and grabbed her ass between the denim and her panties. “I promise to keep you warm.” She hesitated only a moment before the clothes came off the rest of the way. He stood nude on the rocks before she did.  
She grabbed his offered hand as he helped her to the alcove at the base of the waterfall. The cold water was a shock to her system and her body responded in kind. His lips pressed to her pulse, his body heat keeping her as warm as possible. The backs of his fingers skittered down her spine. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.  
“Still cold?” She nodded, her teeth chattering slightly. He backed her up against the rocks, so the water cascaded down his back. “Better?”  
“Some.”  
His hand slipped between her legs. He hummed. “This is nice and warm.”  
She grinned. “Always for you.”  
Jonathan twisted his wrist and pushed two fingers inside her. She was tight and dry at first, but he worked his fingers in and out. His open mouth hovered with hers. “Still cold?” She gasped into his mouth before he covered hers with his. He stepped up between her legs, pulling his fingers out.  
“That’s a bit better.”  
Jonathan grinned and nipped her bottom lip. “I know just the thing.” He stroked his semi-hard cock until it grew fully hard. She hissed as her back scraped on the rocks but the flash of pain was forgotten with the touch of his cock against her opening. He tilted her hips enough so he could plunge forward. She shouted and arched off the rock. The water splashed between them.  
He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly, pushing further in. He braced his feet then buried his face in her chest. “Christ, Jonathan!” Her nails dug into his back. She tried to brace against the slippery rock. Again her back scraped the rock, but she didn’t care. His hips set a pounding pace. His teeth scraped her suprasternal notch as he grunted and groaned.  
“Still cold?”  
“No! Don’t stop!”  
He chuckled and braced better, changing his angle. She shouted, surprised as her orgasm took her. He felt her snug cunt clench around his cock and lost all control. He lifted her up then let them fall against the rock. He cried out louder and louder until his cock pulsed. He pulled up short and pressed her to the rock, panting.  
“Is that better?”  
She hummed, glided her hands up his back. “Much better, baby. But we should head back…you’ll have to warm me up again soon.”  
Jonathan chuckled then kissed her. “That’s alright. I know just the thing.”


End file.
